Addicted
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: A Series of drabbles inspired by some of my favorite songs


Addicted

LunarianPrincess

Summary: A Series of Drabbles

Warnings: This does have spoilers for the end of Part 2 so if you haven't seen it...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice, honestly! (cause if I did...you can be sure Hatter would be chained to my bed) Also I got this idea from xoxoMooseTracksxoxo who did an excellent drabble set...and who also gave the phrase "miniature ground scarabs" which was awesome!

This was the prompt used:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (obviously H/A)  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

1.) Are You Gonna Be My Girl- Jet:

"Big black boots, long brown hair, she's so sweet with her get back stare. Well I could see, you home with me, but you were with another man"

Hatter's chair didn't even squeak as he turned around to face the oyster, a result of his careful care for all his possessions. His eyes took in this girls wet clothes, lingering over curves before noticing the substantial shoes on her feet. Most girl oysters wore ridiculous footwear...at least thats what he believed he had never been in the casino, he was content to have the teas delivered, with the odd side deal every once in awhile. Those shoes kind of turned him on, if he was to be honest. He noticed that her face completely was shut off, this girl was a fighter. If those shoes, and her expression hadn't told him, her stance would have. Low, centered, feet spread, arms tense but loose. This was the kind of girl who could kick your ass, Hatter became even a little more turned on. But then he heard those damning words "Boyfriend" he cursed inwardly and regretted that he would never feel that long hair on his skin.

2.) This Ain't A Scene, Its an Arms Race- Fall Out Boy

"I'm a leading man and the lies I weave are, are oh so intricate, oh so intricate. I'm a leading man and the lies I weave are, are oh so intricate, oh so intricate" Jack's thoughts on lying to Alice in the throne room.

Jack stood before the throne room, tipped off to the presence of something that could ruin his life. The doors swung open and he heard his mother's voice raised in sarcasm. Then he saw it, that chestnut hair swing around to reveal the face of someone he had hoped never to see again. It wasn't that he didn't care about her, cause he did, but he had hoped that she had stayed on her side of the glass. He was supposed to be putting a coup in motion, but he couldn't very well do that when she was on this side of the glass. He was supposed to be leading, making the laws in Wonderland. Ridding the influence of his mother. Then he thought about his position and knew that he was about to break this girl's heart in order to save his, and to preserve the future he was about to create. As the lies fell from his lips he watched as Alice deflated more and more, he tried to give her a significant look and was relieved to see some of her spirit return and demand to be taken home. His notice of Alice shrunk as Duchess stepped in.

3.) A Thousand Miles- Me (from the 1st CD I ever recorded in the studio)

"It's always times like these, When I think of you. And I wonder if you ever think of me."

Her eyes closed, protection against the huge drop that appeared beneath her. She had tried to convince herself that it was a dream, it posed no threat to her. Her eyes opened, against her will and she wondered if that fall would just end in the sky, like her last impossible drop. At the moment her heart stopped and her mind flickered on an image of a cute boy sitting in a white chair. He breath caught, and not at the impossible height. She was thinking of Hatter, odd that in a moment of crisis it wasn't her boyfriend Jack, or even her mother, but some guy she had barely met over a day ago. She wondered if he had missed her yet, if he had noticed his purple jacket perched on the ladder. She knew he would probably be irritated that his chance to profit would be gone. But secretly she hoped he would miss her, would feel something, would come save her. And then like a moment in a dream the doors across from her slid open and her eyes connected with his chocolaty brown ones and her stomach felt odd, and she didn't think it had anything to do with heights.

4.) He Wasn't- Avril Lavigne

"He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no. He wouldn't even open up the door. He never made me feel like I was special. He isn't really what I'm looking for."

Alice stared at the ring in Jack's hand. She thought of all the things that had happened, what she had been through because of that stupid piece of jewelry. And she realized something. Even without the semitraumatic last 4 days, she wouldn't have chosen him, married him. She now knew what it felt like to be special, to be the complete focus of one person. And while such intensity had always scared, emotional anyway not physical, she now knew it wasn't something she could live without. She wondered if any man could ever make her feel special again, after spending just 4 days with Hatter she was completely addicted. And now staring at Jack, she started nitpicking. Remembering all the times she had been irked, or just blah about the whole thing. And then she realized, this isn't it. This isn't him at all.

5.) Don't Walk Away- Jade

"Baby don't misunderstand I do want you for my man I just need a little time , before I invest my love"

Alice stared at him, willing herself to say the right words. But the awkwardness would not go away. She could see that there was something in his eyes, something that always told her he wasn't saying everything. And she wished she could be open with him, but her history flashed through her head. All her old boyfriends, the men who lasted barely long enough for her mom to learn their names. She wanted him, but she didn't know if it was worth telling him she'd fallen, since she didn't know if she could commit. For some reason, she knew Hatter would stand by her no matter what, if rescuing her from the casino hadn't proved it to her, running in against a full deck of suits at the hospital of dreams definitely had. She thought about what he had said, pizza? She chuckled a bit, so he had been listening when she had complained about not having decent food in Wonderland. A perverse niggle forced her to add "and lots of other things" in that deep voice which caused his eyes to darken. She loved that look on him, she could look at it all day. And just then that stupid suit came up and interrupted them. She desperately wanted more time with him, any time with him. But she didn't know how it could work. What would her revealing her feelings do but ultimately hurt her, there was nothing to last here. And it hurt her desperately to realize that sad fact.

6.) It Makes Me Ill- N*SYNC

"And you can't imagine how it makes me feel to see you with him. Oh, it makes me ill"

The smile fell off his face as his body came to a halt. There was her beautiful face but it was surrounded by that hideous red. Hatter could just see the overly blonde head laying on her shoulder and it made his skin crawl. He felt nauseous as he watched the smile on Alice's face. The tight grip she held on Jack's shoulders. It seemed like ages ago that she had held him with such feeling in the casino. He had gotten his hopes up, and his stomach clenched at the thought of how much chocolate and cream cake he was going to need this time. In fact he had never had to use his mother's remedy for a broken heart, but now seemed a good time to start. As soon as his stomach stopped feeling like it was going to revolt. His right hand itched to separate them and stake his claim on Alice. It would almost be worth the beat down Alice would give him, to pound Jack's face in. But seeing all the suits around made him reconsider, he didn't know how loyal they were to the new king, but seeing as he didn't have his body armor now didn't seem like a good idea to test it. Guess he was going to have to live with nausea...or run. Running seems like a good idea.

7.)Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson

"Buildings with a hundred floors. Swinging 'round revolving doors. Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but. Gotta keep moving on, moving on"

Alice stared at the revolving doors before she walked in. A random suit had escorted her here, on one of the surviving flamingoes. It was so weird to see the city get closer, seeing just how high the buildings were. As they stepped away from the bike Alice's mind told her that they must be at least 100 floors off the ground. Her stomach clenched in reaction, but she pushed the fear away, it would no longer cripple here. She stared at the door, there were so many choices implied in just walking through those doors. They were the true portal between here and home. The looking glass would just be a formality. Did she really wanna walk away from this breathtaking place? So many memories were made here, so much self discovery. Not to mention a certain man. But Alice knew she must move on, become an adult, go back to reality. It was just a tragedy that these past 4 days had been more real to her than the 20 odd ones that lay on the other side. Her hands were trembling and she steeled herself by grabbing the lapels of the jacket and pulling them closer. She wished Hatter were here, but maybe she wouldn't have the strength to push the door if he had been.

8.) I Know Things Now- Into the Woods

"And he showed me things, Many beautiful things, that I hadn't thought to explore.

They were off my path, So I never had dared. I had been so careful, I never had cared. And he made me feel excited- Well, excited and scared."

Alice opened her eyes and was shocked at what surrounded her. There were so many machines and then her eyes found her mom and her eyes started to water. And she said the first thing that occurred to her. Then her mind disappeared as she let herself sob. But her mind was far away, in a land of wonder. She had seen so much, all because of a crazy guy in a hat. And yet, without seeing all those things she wouldn't have become this way. She had been scared, but now she knew that it was only because she was opening her world.

9.) Killer Queen- Queen

"Perfume came naturally from Paris. For cars she couldn't care less. Fastidious and precise"

Jack stared at the desk in the throne room. This is where his mother had implemented the things that had driven wonderland from its paradise status to a society of refuge camps and a court of remarkable excess. He had already taken over the master bedroom and was shocked at the amount of perfume he had found there. And his time in Alice's world told them they were all remarkably expensive and from a place called Paris. This was no surprise, his mother had always been about status symbols, and though she had never cared for them, Jack had displayed this tendency in a love for cars. Those wonderful mini-scarab things they had on the other side. But his mind was pulled away from his contemplation of bringing over a lamborghini by the sight of his mothers death warrants. They were so well organized, by threat, date, and gender. It was so precise that it made Jack realize just how lucky he had been to escape the executioner immediately after displeasing his mother.

10.) End It On This- No Doubt

"You see it's hard to face the addict that's inside of me. I want to fill my glass up with you constantly I've been here before. But I've never ever felt this sure And now I know I've been dreaming And your actions Have inspired me"

Hatter stared at Alice as she stood silhouetted in the doorway. His eyes drank in her every nuance, the way her sweater was creased on her torso, the way her forearms were exposed, the way her hair fell in a smooth curtain from her head. And he knew that this one visit would never be enough. He had seen enough in his tea shop to realize what this was. Addiction. He felt he was dreaming as she shouted his name and ran towards him. The impact caused him to jolt of his revery and he felt compelled to wrap his arms around her before pulling back to look into those wonderful eyes. Eyes as blue as the nectar he had almost given Ratty. And he knew what he had to do. He leaned forward and sealed his lips over hers. He felt her hand slip from his shoulder to inside his lapel and her finger brushed softly against the skin of his neck as her left hand cupped her cheek. After tasting her lips he knew it was over. He would need her constantly, to taste her always.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Please read and review! Let me know if I should leave these as drabbles or if you think I should expand on them. -LP


End file.
